That's All I Need to Know
by TheatreGhost-316
Summary: Éponine is sick with a fever and Marius takes care of her, leading to an unexpected confession.


**A/N: Éponine has always been my favorite character in _Les Misérables. _I know Marius' heart belongs to Cosette, and I think they're a perfect couple, but sometimes I can't help wondering what would happen if Éponine was the girl he chose. This is a one-shot for now, but it _might_ develop into a longer story…maybe. I can't promise anything.**

The icy wind cut through Éponine's threadbare coat, threatening to knock the girl off her feet. She struggled to open the front door of the old Gorbeau tenement, quickly ducked inside, and pulled the door shut behind her. A painful coughing fit seized her, and she leaned back against the door until she could breathe again. She gripped the bannister to steady herself. The rickety staircase seemed impossibly steep. Slowly, she dragged her feet up one stair at a time, stopping often to cough, or to summon the strength to keep going. By the time she reached the top she was exhausted. She held on to the bannister, bracing herself for another fit of coughing.

"Hey 'Ponine."

Éponine raised her head weakly. "Oh, Monsieur Marius…" she said. She wished she could disappear; she did not want him, of all people, to see her like this.

"You don't look so good," said Marius, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Éponine mumbled in a hoarse whisper, "Don't you fret about me." Marius felt her forehead. "'Ponine, you're feverish!" he said. Éponine looked up at his face full of concern. She tried to say something, to reassure him she was all right, but before she could get a word out, she collapsed into his arms.

When she awoke, Marius was bending over her, holding a cool, damp cloth to her forehead. "Good, you're awake," he said, "How are you feeling?" Éponine moaned quietly in response. It took her a moment to register her surroundings: she was in a bed––a real bed, not the thin mattress on the floor she slept on at home––the room was small, but it seemed slightly warmer and neater than her own apartment. "You…you brought me…to your place?" she asked weakly. "Well, what was I going to do," said Marius, "just leave you lying unconscious in the hallway? I'd never do that to you." He adjusted the cloth on her forehead. "How long have you been sick?" he asked.

"I don't know," Éponine sighed. "I don't remember the last time I really felt good, but today was a lot worse than usual." She broke off, coughing. Marius put his arm around her shoulders and helped her to sit up. He left her side to return a moment later with a cup of tea. "Here, this might help," he said, handing the cup to her. "Be careful, through, it's hot."

Éponine took a small sip. "Mm, that's good!" she said. She drank a little more before handing the cup to Marius and settling back against the pillow. "You really don't have to do this," she said. Marius sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, smiling down at her with a look in his eyes she had never seen before. "Yes, I do," he said quietly. "Éponine…I love you."

Éponine stared up at him. "I must be delirious," she said, "I could've sworn you just said you loved me."

"I did say that."

"Stop it, Marius, that's not funny."

"I'm serious! I love you. I have for some time now." A slight blush crept into his cheeks. "It's taken me a while to work up the courage to tell you. I told myself that today would be the day. This isn't exactly how I planned it, but…well, I _had_ to tell you."

"You really mean that?"

"Will this convince you?" He leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you, Éponine," he whispered.

"I love you, too," said Éponine, tears spilling from her eyes onto Marius' pillow. Marius took his handkerchief and wiped them away. "Maybe I should've waited…" he said. "No!" said Éponine, "I'm glad you told me; you have no idea how happy I am! I––" A cough cut her off sharply. Marius pulled the covers up over her shoulders. "Hey, you're still sick," he said, "I should let you rest."

Éponine reached out for his hand. "Please…don't leave me," she begged. "I won't," said Marius. He took her hand and kissed it. "I won't leave you. Ever. I'm here." Éponine lay back against the pillow and smiled. "That's all I need to know."


End file.
